Teen Titans Truth or Dare
by midnightsasha
Summary: It's a rainy day, and the power is out, so what do the Titans do? Truth or Dare, of course! COMPLETE including chapter 5 of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, people! I'm writing this because today is Saturday. You see, school starts this Monday and my times of freedom are scarce. So let us begin.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be rich, and I wouldn't have to work a day in my life.**

The weather was rainy and the power was out. The Titans couldn't think of another thing to do. They had tried Hide-and-Seek, but some how, there had been a terrible accident involving Cyborg passing out from lack of fresh air in Beast Boy's room. Go Fish didn't work either, because Robin would throw temper tantrums every time he lost. Raven and Starfire had refused to play strip poker, and spin the bottle had ended after Robin's spin landed on Beast Boy. So after a while of just sitting in the candle light, Raven had suggested Truth or Dare.

"Friends, what is this Truth or Dare that Raven speaks of?" Starfire asked.

"Well, Star, it's pretty simple. One person asks another person if they'd rather choose to do a dare, or answer a question." Robin told her.

"Yeah, and if they don't answer the question or do the dare, then they're a little sissy." Beast Boy said. "Plus, we could force them to kiss someone if they don't. So do you want to play?"

Everyone nodded, and Raven was the first one up. "Let's see. Robin, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go outside in the rain for one minute."

"Sure, no problem." Robin said, getting up.

"Naked" Raven quikly added, a smile on her face.

"WHAT? I can't do that." Robin yelled at her.

The others started taunting him with names like "Chicken" and "Wussy" and after a While, it got to him.

"FINE!" he screamed, his face turning red

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MUAHAHA!

That would be so embarrassing. Oh, well.

Sorry this is so short, but I had to end it there. Anyways, I really wouldn't mind updating this everyday, but I'm not gonna do anything else unless I get at least one good review. I'd also like to know a couple more funny truths and dares to ask and who I should ask them to. It's ok if you think this sucks, but please don't be too hard if you review. Thanks for reading this.

-midnightsasha


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. And as I said, I'll update everyday as long as I have reviewers.  
evilsangle: I'm glad you liked it. The Cy idea is cool, but I think I have a really funny truth for someone to ask him instead.

RobStarxBBRae: I'm planning to make the next chapters longer. And I'll choose the pairing that suits the story best.

purplehorse: Are you sure you're just kidding? I wouldn't mind that either And how old are you? I won't judge, I'm young, too.

Today is Sunday, so school starts tomorrow. I'm not ready for summer to be over!

Hey guys, do you think I should up the rating to T just in case a kid actually reads this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but it would be awesome if I did!**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Robin started walking towards the door.

"I said clothes off!" Raven said, giggling slightly.

He stopped for a moment, then continued walking, but he others blocked his way.

"Come on man, you have to do what she says." Cyborg had a huge smile on his face.

Robin just stood there glaring at them, and then said "Fine, but you guys have to turn around while I get undressed, and don't watch me out the window."

"Ok" Beast Boy and Cyborg said together, but the girls just exchanged glances.

"We can look if we want." Raven said, and Robin's face was growing steadily redder.

So Robin faced the other way, and got undressed. The girls started laughing uncontrollably. Muttering a string of curse words at Raven and Starfire, he walked out into the rain. The girls hurried toward the window, but they couldn't see robin. After 60 seconds, he ran back in and got dressed as quickly as possible.

"Can we turn around, now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Raven, you know you're completely evil, right?" Robin said in what seemed to be a hurt voice.

"Of course I do, it's my destiny, but that was really fun." Raven still had the image of Robin's body in her head.

Starfire was looking at Robin like she was ashamed of something, but when he looked back, she just gave a weak smile. She was sure that she liked him now.

After a moment of awkward silence they went back to the couch to continue the game.

"Ok, It's my turn now. Who should the victim be? Umm… Cyborg, truth or dare?

"Truth!" Cyborg didn't want to do anything really embarrassing.

"Ok," Robin started blushing for some reason, " How do you, you know… I mean do you have one?"

Cyborg looked confused for a moment, but all of a sudden it hit him. He looked away, and shook his head slightly.

"What?" Beast Boy screamed in amazement. "But then how do we know you're a dude?"

Cyborg glared at Beast Boy as though he wanted to kill him.

"It's my turn now, and you're gonna pay for that. Beast Boy, truth or dare?

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Ha, ha! Beast Boy's in trouble! I already know what's gonna happen, and I think it should satisfy my reviewers. It's gonna be funny. But I'll only post it if I get a good review. I have school tomorrow, but I'll check if I did after school. Hope you liked this chapter.

-midnightsasha


	3. Chapter 3

Today was my first day if school. It was all right, but I only got four hours of sleep last night. I have cool teachers, though.

Ok, thanks to all who reviewed. This time, I'll update even if you guys don't review. I have a couple of comments before I answer the reviews, though. First off, I really think that my next chapters are going to be relatively short, but they need to be if I'm going to update every day. Next up, and most importantly, don't worry so much about the pairings. I've looked at my reviews and my reviewers' profiles, and most of them are for Rob/Star and BB/Rae. Now because of that fact, I'm gonna make Star have a crush on Robin, but for now, it's just a crush, and I'm probably not going to make the two of them actually date or anything. I really want my reviewers to be happy, so we'll see what I end up doing. Now, for your reviews;

evilsangle: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're liking it. The Robin/Raven situation is already mentioned above, but please don't hate me because of that. It really means a lot to me that people like what I write.

blufirestar: How many Teen Titans Truth or Dare stories are there? Am I really that unoriginal?

starfire the golden one: Yeah! Someone called my ideas brilliant!

robandstarfan4ever: "They like me, they really like me!"

RobStar x BBRae: You will see soon enough, young grasshopper

I'd like to send a special thanks to evilsangle and RobStar x BBRae for being so loyal. You are my faithful reviewers. Please don't ditch me.

Ok, after that extremely long authors note, let's start the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, nobody would watch it.**

A long silence followed Cyborg's question. Beast Boy wanted to make his decision very carefully. Cyborg was his best friend, he knew a lot more about him than the other Titans. If he was to choose truth, Cyborg could ask him a question with an answer that was totally humiliating. But Cyborg _was_ his best friend. He wouldn't make Beast Boy do a dare that he could never live down, would he? Beast Boy pondered this idea a little longer. He could only stall for so long, so he finally made up his mind.

"Dare" Beast Boy said in a questionable whisper.

"What, I didn't quite catch that?" Cyborg said with an evil grin on his face.

Beast Boy was really scared. He rethought his answer, but stuck with his first choice. "Dare" he said in a louder voice.

"Ok, then," Cyborg was smiling more than ever, "I dare you to eat meat."

Everyone looked at Cyborg, and then back to Beast Boy, whose jaw had dropped at Cyborg's words.

"NO! Absolutely not! That goes against every moral I have. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I WILL NOT EAT MEAT!"

"Chicken." Cyborg muttered from the corner of his mouth. Beast Boy then turned into a green chicken and began clucking around the room. After a little while, he morphed back.

"Ok, then. Now you have to kiss someone." Robin stated, reading the rulebook of Truth or Dare that had popped up out of nowhere, "Rule 17-B clearly states that if you refuse to answer a truth or complete a dare, you must then kiss someone of the challengers choice. Then it says that if you are over 13 years of age, then the kiss must be French."

"Traitor! Do you enjoy doing this to me?" Beast Boy was on the verge of tears.

"Those are the rules, I'm just reading them." Robin said defensively.

Beast Boy turned to face Cyborg. "Fine, who will it be then?"

Cyborg was about to say Robin for the obvious fact that Beast Boy wouldn't want to kiss another guy, but then stopped himself. Robin had just helped him get revenge on Beast Boy, but he was also the one who asked the question in the first place. Robin had already done a dare, though, and it wouldn't be fair if he was forced to do this, too. Beast Boy probably wouldn't mind Frenching one of the girls, so who should he choose? He thought of his choices, and then he decided.

"Raven" Cyborg said.

Was he just messing with Beast Boy's mind? After Terra, he had started liking Raven. But why would Cyborg just hand him this opportunity for revenge?

Raven got off the couch and walked over to Cyborg. She grabbed both his shoulders. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" she yelled while shaking Cyborg violently.

After she stopped and his brain quit hurting he responded, "You shouldn't of made Robin do that dare." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You thought it was funny, too, and don't act like you didn't."

"It was, but I have other reasons as well. Now Beast Boy, because you refused to eat meat, you now have to kiss Raven. So do it, now."

Raven turned, about to warn Beast Boy what she would do if he kissed her. But as she did, his face met hers. He pulled her in tighter, but she had realized what just happened, and pushed him away. Her eyes glowed black, and the light bulbs, which were still out, shattered in their fixture. The refrigerated soared across the kitchen, then landed on Beast Boy, knocking him out and almost killing him. Starfire gasped, and then pulled Beast Boy out from beneath the heavy weight.

"Raven, what's wrong with you? He could have been badly hurt or even killed!" Robin was now helping Starfire with Beast Boy and glared up at Raven.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him? His tongue was in my mouth!" Raven yelled back, almost losing control of her powers again.

"He was just following the rules of the game. That's no reason for attempted murder!"

"Well then I don't want to play this stupid game!" Raven ran off towards her room, where she locked herself in and started crying.

It took a while, but they finally got Beast Boy conscious again. He was alright.

"Well, I guess the game's over then." Cyborg said, looking at the damage done around the room.

"Please friends, I have not yet had my turn. Just one more truth or dare, and then it may be over." Starfire had spoken for the first time since the game had started.

"Ok, fine, I guess it's only fair." Robin said softly.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Sorry if any of this disturbed you. Wow, That's my longest chapter. There's only one more chapter left, and this time it's Starfire's turn. I really need to know what she should say, but I want it to be to Robin. I'll check if there are any good ideas on my reviews, and if there aren't, then I'll either think of one myself or wait another day. So it will either be updated Tuesday or Wednesday. Hope you liked it.

-midnightsasha


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. Yesterday was the only day that I didn't update since I started this. But it's ok, cause I said I would wait a day if not many people gave me suggestions. I got a lot of reviews, but only one actually gave me a suggestion. And now to answer them.

evilsangle: I'm so sorry for doing BB/Rae. But out of 18 reviews, yours were the only ones for Rob/Rae, and my need to please the people around me made me write that stuff. The funny thing is, I don't really like BB/Rae. I like Rob/Rae, but I had to do what the people wanted. Your opinions really do matter to me, because I recognized your name when you first reviewed. You also reviewed on a lot of the stories I read. We cool?

StarSoSweet: This is my last chapter (I think) then it will be finished.

Melody of Melodies: Thanks for putting me on your favorites.

Loaned (reviewed for ch. 2): I love your profile.

TsujiaisgurlNina: Yeah, she kind of overreacted, but what would you do?

Raging Python: This is last chapter, so Cyborg's not gonna have another turn, sorry.

blufirestar: I'm not mad, but thanks for saying it was probably the best.

RobStar x BBRae: I thought you'd like it. I'm glad you notice the disclaimers.

I'd like to add blufirestar to my Faithfuls. She reviewed for more than one chapter. And also TsujiaisgurlNina, who sent reviews for all three. evilsangle will hopefully remain a Faithful after I added the BB/Rae, but they're still on my list. And Rob Star x BBrae is the Faithful who also read and reviewed to my other story. It means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I just record it off the TV and write about it.**

Robin and Cyborg where waiting for Starfire to take her turn and Beast Boy was looking dreamily all around the room. The rain had become a mere drizzle, and even though the sky was still filled with clouds, the Sun's bright light was now shining through them.

Starfire opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. She looked from Cyborg to Robin, and finally managed to talk.

"Truth or Dare, Robin."

"I'll go with truth this time." Robin said, a shy smile on his face.

Cyborg was getting an awkward vibe from both Robin and Starfire. They just looked at each other for a while, then stared at the floor, then looked up again. Star was just about to talk, then Beast Boy wondered off the couch and out the door. Cyborg went and brought him back inside and took him to the infirmary. Robin and Starfire were all alone for the moment. She gathered up all her courage, and finally asked what is possibly the most used truth question in the history of Truth or Dare.

"Robin. Who is it that you like?"

He had expected something like this, but for some reason, he was shocked when he heard the question come out of Starfire's mouth.

"Uhh…well… you know. I mean, it's pretty obvious that I like you, isn't it?

"I just wasn't sure. I have the same feelings toward you."

At that moment Cyborg walked into the room.

"I think Beast Boy just needs a little rest. He's still a bit dazed and confused after having a refrigerator thrown at him. Did I miss something here?

Starfire and Robin blushed and turned away.

"Yeah, we just finished the game." Robin stated as though it didn't really mean anything.

"Cool. Looks like the weather's clearing up. Do you guys want to go to get pizza or something?"

"I do not think that Raven or Beast Boy are capable of going with us. Do we just leave them here?" The awkward moment had already passed, and Starfire wasn't too embarrassed to talk anymore.

"Nah, we shouldn't leave them alone. Raven might still be holding a grudge against Beast Boy. Who knows, she could kill him if we leave."

The lights flickered back on, and the Titans could now go about their day as usual (well, almost usual).

After a while, Raven had calmed down, and went to go apologize to Beast Boy and the others for losing her temper. Beast Boy was fully recovered after taking a short nap, and he and Cyborg played GameStation2 for the rest of the day. Starfire and Robin had avoided looking at each other, and the Titans learned what horrible things could happen if playing Truth or Dare on a rainy day.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Yeah, that was really short, but the story just needed closure. I love writing, but my heart can't take it if people don't like my work, and therefore, I have decided that I'd rather be a reader/reviewer than a writer. This wasn't my first fanfic, but it was my first successful series. I myself liked chapters 1 and 2 better that 3 and 4, because they're a bit too soap opera-ish. If sometime along the line I get inspired to write another story, I'll try to write a Rob/Rae. And if the reviewers don't like my pairing of choice, it won't matter, because I just love to write. I also really like responding to my reviewers, so on Friday I'm going to post one more chapter made just for reviews. If you want me to create a sequel or write another story, just say so in your reviews, and I'd be happy to.

So Long,

midnightsasha


	5. Reviews

Ok, I know I said I'd write the responses on Friday, but I didn't get that many reviews, so I decided to wait longer. Not that you really want to know, but I colored my hair. It used to my dark brown, but now it's medium brown with orange highlights. Let's start with the few reviews I got.

evilsangle: I'm glad you don't hate me. And if you ever post the story, I'll _**TRY**_ to be the first reviewer.

blufirestar: Yeah, it was rushed, but I'm glad you liked it anyways. Your words really touched me, thanks.

TheKidFromTheSouth: Oh my gosh! You reviewed my story, and I haven't even asked you to. For those of you who don't know, TheKidFromTheSouth is my favorite author of humorous FanFics. I'm in his archive, but I'm not the greatest staff member in the world. I only sent in one story, and it was mine to begin with. That was the first one I wrote. Anyways, I'm glad you read this, but you really need to update your own stories. No one can make me laugh quite as much as you.

RobStar x BBRae: You're the only one who said anything about the disclaimers, thanks for noticing the small details. And you're right; most of the things I'd want to write about already have like 10 stories about the same thing.

I've waited like 6 Days for reviews, so here is the finally list of Faithfuls: evilsangle, blufirestar, and RobStar x BBRae. This story is dedicated to you guys, the ones who actually read it. If you were on the list last time, but are not on it this time around, I'm sorry, but I had to post this sometime. But thanks to everyone who took the time to read it. It would be best if people didn't respond to this "chapter", but if I mentioned your pen name on this, it would be ok for you to know that my AIM username is midnightsahsa as well. It would be nice to here from you guys. I don't think I'll be writing anything else, but you never know, I could very well do just that.

With Love,

midnightsasha


End file.
